Radio Los Santos
Radio Los Santos (106.1) is a radio station in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto V. In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, it plays West Coast hip hop from the late 1980s and early 1990s - primarily the "Gangsta Rap" sub-genre. The station, evidently, broadcasts from Los Santos. This station was released in a joint album with Playback FM as part of the 8-Disc soundtrack. The station also includes references to "carjacking on the rise", Los Santos gang violence, and the Los Santos drug/crack problem - being that these activities play a key element of the gameplay and the story. This is the favorite radio station of the Grove Street Families and Ryder. The station DJ is Julio G. Rapper B-Real from Cypress Hill makes an appearance on the station and so does Madd Dogg who is voiced by Ice T. Other appearances on the radio station includes OG Loc and Big Smoke once the first chapter (Los Santos missions) has been completed. In Grand Theft Auto V it plays modern hip hop and is hosted by real life radio host Big Boy - host of Big Boy's neighborhood in Los Angeles and voice of Big Bear in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Playlist Grand Theft Auto San Andreas * 2Pac - I Don't Give a Fuck (1991) * Compton's Most Wanted - Hood Took Me Under (1992) * Dr. Dre & Snoop Dogg - Nuthin' But a "G" Thang (1992) * Too Short - The Ghetto (1990) * N.W.A - Alwayz Into Somethin' (1991) * Ice Cube & Das EFX - Check Yo Self (The Message remix) (1992) * Kid Frost - La Raza (1990) * Cypress Hill - How I Could Just Kill a Man (1991) * Dr. Dre, Snoop Dogg & RBX - Fuck wit' Dre Day (1992) * The D.O.C - It's Funky Enough (1989) * N.W.A - Express Yourself (1988) * Ice Cube - It Was a Good Day (1992) * Eazy-E - Eazy-er Said Than Dunn (1988) * Above the Law - Murder Rap (1990) * Dr. Dre & Snoop Dogg - Deep Cover (1992) * Da Lench Mob & Ice Cube - Guerillas in tha Mist (1992) Grand Theft Auto V *100s - Life of a Mack (2013) *A$AP Rocky - R-Cali (2013) *Ab-Soul feat. Kendrick Lamar - Illuminate (2012) *Big K.R.I.T ft. Big Sant & Bun B - Pull Up (2012) *Chief Keef - Love Sosa (2012) *The Team - Slow Down (2012) *Freddie Gibbs - Still Livin (2012) *Future - How It Was (2013) *Game ft. 2 Chainz and Rick Ross - Ali Bomaye (2012) *Game ft. Common - Angel (2008) *Gucci Mane ft. Ciara - Too Hood (2011) *Jay Rock ft. Kendrick Lamar - Hood Gone Love It (2011) *Kendrick Lamar - A.D.H.D (2011) *PROBLEM ft. Glasses Malone - Say That Then (2013) *Stevie Stone ft. YelaWolf - Dollar General (2012) *YG - I'm A Real 1 (2013) *Gangrene - Bassheads (2013) *Marion Band$ ft. Nipsey Hussle - Hold Up (2013) *BJ The Chicago Kid ft Freddie Gibbs and PROBLEM - Smoke and Ride (2013) Trivia * Radio Los Santos may be based on real life L.A. radio stations 105.9 Power 106 and 93.5 KDAY; the latter more likely as Julio G was a former DJ on the station. * During Eazy-E's song, Julio mentions Compton instead of its in-game fictional counterpart Ganton. * When 2Pac's "I Don't Give a Fuck" plays, Julio sometimes mentions that he is scared about playing the song due to its heavy use of profanity as well as political lyrical content and he'll likely get a fine for playing it. * Chronologically, there are some errors made in the dialog. N.W.A broke up in 1991 yet Julio G comments on their "Alwayz Into Somethin'" song as if they are still together. This is further contradicted by the fact that Dr. Dre's songs "Nuthin' But a G Thang" and "Fuck wit Dre Day" from his album, The Chronic, appear. Both were recorded when Dr. Dre left N.W.A and the latter is a diss aimed at former N.W.A member, Eazy-E. *Ice Cube's "Check Yo Self" is played in its edited radio version, which is strange because every other song on the radio appears in explicit/original form, including other singles that had radio versions in real life (such as Ice Cube's "It Was a Good Day" and Dr. Dre's "Dre Day"). * This radio station can be heard in any wardrobe in safehouses and also in any mod garage. (If the player consistently listens to it) * Radio Los Santos is the default radio station in the Greenwood. ** However, Sweet's Greenwood does not play Radio Los Santos when entered * Radio Los Santos is one of the two radio stations that is set to re-appear in GTA V along with WCTR. * Jay Rock's song is used in Franklin 's trailer. * The GTA V version of the station noticably doesnt exclusively feature West Coast rappers, as it also features some notable rappers from the South (Yelawolf, Gucci Mane, Rick Ross, etc), the Midwest (Chief Keef and Freddie Gibbs) and East Coast (A$AP Rocky). * It is likely that the station was founded between 1988-89. This is because of the GTA V website's quote stating that it has been blazin' hip hop for 25 years. * This is favourite Franklin Clinton's radio station. See also * Playback FM, another radio station in GTA San Andreas that plays classic late 80's/early 90's east coast hip-hop. * Game Radio FM, a radio station in Grand Theft Auto III that plays hip-hop from the early 21st century. * Wildstyle, a radio station in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City that plays old school 80's hip-hop. * The Liberty Jam, a radio station in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories that plays east coast hip-hop. * Fresh 105 FM, a radio station in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories that plays old school hip-hop. * The Classics 104.1, a radio station in Grand Theft Auto IV that plays classic hip-hop. * The Beat 102.7, a radio station in Grand Theft Auto IV that plays contemporary hip-hop. * West Coast Classics, a radio station in Grand Theft Auto V that plays classic west coast hip-hop. Video de:Radio Los Santos es:Radio Los Santos fi:Radio Los Santos fr:Radio Los Santos pl:Radio Los Santos Category:Radio Stations Category:Radio Stations in GTA San Andreas Category:Radio Stations in GTA V Category:Rap Stations